


我们只是看对眼/假装不爱对方的哲学

by CandiCaner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCaner/pseuds/CandiCaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>教授讲到“哲学要探寻的终极问题‘我是谁我来自哪里我要到哪儿去’并不是泛化的所谓‘哲学’”。这样的‘哲学’是不能被generalised[系统化]，或者不能被称之为哲学。<br/>但是还是要庸俗的用这个看上去就高端许多的名字——</p>
<p>“假装不爱对方的哲学——巴里艾伦和莱纳德斯纳特”</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们只是看对眼/假装不爱对方的哲学

巴里从来不觉得自己缺乏陪伴，他有一帮好友和家人，可以选择在任何需要陪伴的时候摆脱一个人呆着的厄运。

 

可有些时候他就是不想让任何熟悉他的人了解他所谓的黑暗面，需要藏起来慢慢舔好伤口蜷缩着等待又一次太阳升起，顶着旧伤上战场。

 

除了莱。

 

于是这就是他为什么出现在中心城边缘的酒吧里，奇迹一般地和寒冷队长用相似的姿势黏在同一个吧台旁边对饮。准确的说是只有对方在饮而自己是在喝的状态，断片地闲聊着。

 

至于聊天的内容，也大概就是中城有个新添的罪犯，在押到警局时居然解开手铐想要夺走枪支然后被一道神奇的风刮过什么也没发生，又或者是巴里竟然因为被打劫而兴奋不已结果被当成疯子之类的事。

 

偶尔莱会插两句嘴，附带轻笑。心情好的话他会和巴里讨论一下关于时空穿越的感受，原话是：“就像经过憋住一场莫名其妙的呕吐和其他的不良反应，到了各种地方”。

 

“那你有假期吗？”巴里并不很好奇，可是他愿意多问一些。“我是说，你们整个团队——毕竟离未来还有一段距离，而且你们随时都能穿越去任何地方，会不会有休整的时间之类。”

 

莱往往对待这类问题会不可置否地摆出来经典的吊人胃口那副面孔，即使他也晓得巴里并不是真的好奇。但是他很高兴自己没遇到过时间亡灵，根据巴里的描述，那种恶心的时间守护者就像是烂透的稀泥糊给起来的摄魂怪，刺耳地叫着要吃掉你的脸。

 

巴里从来不会喝醉，这让莱或多或少有点挫败。即使有时候能欣赏到一瞬间——疾速者因为星际实验室的小伙伴们配置的高浓度东西而恍惚一会儿，脸上带着几乎是可人的淡粉色和将要抛到莱脸上的傻笑，可没过几秒钟那张脸又挫败地皱起来缩在高脚杯后面了。

 

他们这样看似和谐地实际上也和谐，看似奇怪其实的确挺奇怪地凑在一起堪堪超过十个手指能查出来的数。虽然只是你知我知天知地知没有其他人知道。地点不同，或许跟心情有关，至少巴里没有用对方给的手机号查出来冷冻队长的坐标，而莱也没有闲心思猜巴里会不会因为手机破坏紧身制服的外形而不带那玩意儿。这又是另外一件令他可惜的事儿，即使巴里的臀并没有圆润到能够称得上是性感的地步，不用仔细留意都能注意到其实腰线是真的不错。而且莱欣然地亲身尝试过相关福利。

 

急速者急切地跨坐在自己身上上下挺动着的腰身让莱极度挣扎才不要射给他，就单纯地为了能多欣赏一会儿对方浮于面上的色气，然后再在唇齿交合间带着尖叫和喘息的压抑过的呻吟里共赴巅峰。

 

巴里往往在这时会软软地化成一滩水一样任由莱把他收集起来揽进怀里。即使浑身汗腻但荷尔蒙萦绕在颈边的气息能让他舒适地放松下来。

 

既然都是为了找刺激，打架倒不如上床来的爽。但似乎只在两个人看对眼的情况下。

 

或许他们还真有那么一点点爱上对方了。

 

谁知道呢。

 

 

番外甜饼外放——

 

“你傻笑个什么劲儿？”莱实在是忍不住想伸手揉这个大男孩的头发了，再加上娃娃脸*简直那么可爱。

 

“没什么。”巴里装出一副严肃的样子，义正言辞地指使莱，“我渴了我要喝水。”

 

看着莱并没有什么意见地去倒水，巴里又开始傻笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实是有点跑题的，不要介意:P
> 
> *这不是ooc。详情参见闪电侠第一季第一集（还是第二集我记不清了）警局的老干部说巴里是个娃娃脸。而且难道他不是吗？！


End file.
